


A Reasonable Event: Thanksgiving

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudao can surely find an event to bring the Servants around him together. Romani would prefer it didn't give him more paperwork though.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Reasonable Event: Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Romani looked over from the reports he was typing up. It was late. Close to morning really. So much had to be interjected and summarized later, but for now he had the bare bones of the latest Singularity typed out and written down. After the incident with Lev and some of their records STILL being looked for and reconfigured, Romani figured that would be something of a backup. Marisbury Animusphere did much the same with his own data all the time. A complication when one found out that the former Director of Chaldea was one of half of the facility that did. The rest favoring one side or the other. Paper burned in the bombing as much as data was wiped in the crash of the majority of the hardware.

Da Vinci was a genius, but even this was taking her precious time to recall the information through the system. Something Romani wished he could have let the staff do. Unfortunately, the chances of someone else staging a sabotage, or deciding the data was good for them if the world didn’t end, were both solid probabilities. The loyalty of them all was tested again and again. So much that they ended up completely saving the American Singularity in a rush of victory only to stall in the Camelot one. The one that felt more like a fight between a goddess and her Servants than a human that they had record of the king being before.

….then again she did show up in that form briefly in London before the claimant of the name and image of Solomon declared war on Chaldea.

Not that they weren’t in one already since the beginning. Darn Levi and his attempt to wipe all of them out.

By now Romani was wishing to take something of a nap even as he poured himself another cup of black coffee. The supplies still rationed tightly as they could be no matter how long Romani pushed his body a little further to get things done. Looks like he would be taking naps tomorrow in between waiting for the updates on the software in the medical labs Da Vinci promised him. She was always pointing out his need for sleep. He was the Doctor, he knew he needed it, but he was also the Director and his people and the saving of humanity came first. He always had time in between the aftermath and the preparations for the next mission. It didn’t matter Da Vinci threatened to sedate him and watch over things in his place.

He could handle it.

****Thump!** **

****Slam!** **

Romani almost dropped his nectar of waking at the sound of the noise, the last Master of Chaldea looked like he was running for his life. “Is there something wrong?” Romani called out…. bracing himself to get up in case it really was an emergency.

Gudao jumped a little at the sound of his voice. It looked like he forgot this was his office and how long Romani spent in there to think himself alone. “No… it’s just with the latest summoning we have a lot more divisions in the Servants than before. I want them all to get along, or at least not fight each other out of training.”

Romani relaxed at the admittance. Granted that was a lot of clashing personalities. As well as Servants that decided that Gudao was the ideal romantic partner causing their own chaos. ….honestly Romani was glad that some of the Servants were just capable of behaving like adults, or clearly had their own partners. In their memories, or even with another Servant for a new relationship or fling Romani really didn’t care. They would and could be adults. Something that could be debatable when you consider the ages of some of the heroes summoned.

(Romani tries to conveniently forget a few months prior when an Archer Gilgamesh almost destroyed Chaldea after they found a young woman that had Master potential. She had only recently woken up from a coma and assisted in the facility for the last Singularity as she got herself up to speed. Apparently, the time of being an adult was off when other Servants decided she was a perfect romance target. At least that side of Chaldea was rebuilt now after they all realized Gilgamesh was serious in telling people no for ‘Hakuno’ when it came down to it. She was a sweetheart, Gilgamesh and his version of romance was not. Romani almost dreaded sending the pair off to assist Mash and Gudao in the last Singularity when it was confirmed.)

“You could always pick one of the Holidays off the calendar and celebrate it? I know some of the Holidays aren’t ones we all know, but it couldn’t hurt.” Romani paused as he considered it, “Unless they made it into an event. Don’t let that happen, Gudao.” Romani did _not_ need more paperwork.

“…I really don’t know any of them that would cause unity in them.” Of course he was truly worried about more explosions from the angered Servants.

Casually glancing at the calendar, Romani made an ‘Aha!’ noise. “We can celebrate thanksgiving! That is one all about coming together and being one unit.” And something they could afford in the rations too. EMIYA and Tamamo Cat would do great in cooking something delicious with what they had.

Gudao brightened for a moment until his shoulders drooped, “But wasn’t that a feast that made Native Americans upset? Geronimo might hate it.” The Servant helped out in America, but Gudao was kind enough to realize that it could hurt him the entire time. He didn’t know a lot about the history with Native Americans and the settlers, but he didn’t think Geronimo would have been on their side if Medb and hers wasn’t as bad as it was.

“Gudao, you might not know, but Thanksgiving was _officially_ a national United States holiday after the Civil War. It has nothing to do with settlers and Native Americans. It was made and used to bring peace and brought about near 50 years of it after that first celebration. Lincoln did a good job on that. Anything before that when you hear about settlers and Natives to the Americas feasting together is more elementary school things about the settlers and the natives simplified for children and again has nothing to do with the holiday at all. Although the costumes the kids wear to play sure are cute.”

“Then… THAT sounds like a great idea!” Gudao approved. Now warm to the idea of food and just good company instead of hurting the feelings of one of his newest friends and Servants.

“Don’t forget to have them say what they are all thankful for; it’s nice to appreciate things together.”

“You got it Director!” The Chaldean Master was already running out the door in excitement.

.

* * *

.

“I am of course thankful for my husband!”

“I am thankful for the fight to come!!”

“I’m thankful for so many versions of Cu~”

“I’m thankful to get out of here!”

“ **CU**!!”

“Of course you are all thankful for me!”

“Oh no, you all know who you are thankful for!”

( _An echoing of laughs dominated the facility_.)

“I’m thankful for all of you.”

“Hakuno is thankful for her king!”

“Senpei!!”


End file.
